


at his pace

by diccnuggets (blue_roses)



Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10105805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_roses/pseuds/diccnuggets
Summary: it's always been a push and pull.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna cry i can't believe i'm here writing vintage anime porn. i mean. i can but also what the fuck. if ur reading this, it's messy porn but enjoy!

  "You're too bony," Akira's voice is a perfect disapproving. The kind practiced in front of mirrors and teammates. The kind Isamu loves to call out. Sometimes because it's genuine bullshit, other times just to get a slight rise out of his boyfriend. All he can do is push with a gentle touch and wait for Akira to pull.

  
   "Mm," Isamu hums. He's kneeling on the bed, Akira leaning back, Isamu leaning forward. It's well put together for his metaphor, "You're nervous?" They're half naked, a little marked up and a little breathless. Isamu loves affection, yes, but he also really likes getting laid. Though he gets it. Sort of. They aren't experienced with each other, and Isamu does have those nervous flutters. But people don't say he's a go-getter for no reason. He knows neither of them have anything to worry about. It'll be fine.

  
  Akira doesn't justify that question with an answer. He's a little shy like that, needs to stay composed to be okay. Isamu has full intentions of breaking him. He takes Akira's right hand, unfurling his fingers from the sheets and bringing them to Isamu's rib cage. Isamu might be a little skinny, but he can put on a show. He might preen a bit when Akira finally starts touching him. It's gentle, a little ticklish. Isamu can't help but giggle before scooting closer to Akira's lap.

  
  "God you're silly," Isamu says, "save that gentleness for my ass or something. You know me." And Akira does know him. He can almost go back to the start, to the stubborn times and the hard times and the loving times. He sort of does, and then he doesn't. In this case, he kinda wants to think more with his dick than his brain.

  
  "I do. But I don't, won't you let me take the time to learn you?"

  
   Well shit. This probably isn't scientifically possible, but blood rushes to Isamu's brain and his dick. Ridiculous and sappy and beautiful. Isamu wants to kiss him, and then remembers he can. He grabs Akira's face with more force than he should, and does exactly what he intends. Isamu can't make it last long. There are other things, but when he leans down he goes hard. It's a goddamn mess, starts with a teeth clack like their first. Ends with a shit ton of tongue. Isamu barely wants to breathe anything but Akira. Akira, who clearly just showered because he smells like that weird mint shampoo. Akira, with black hair he wants to run his hands through and calloused palms Isamu wants on him. He wants to show Akira how much he wants, how much he loves. All he has to do is look down.

  
  It's a small tragedy to stop kissing Akira, but Isamu is willing to make the sacrifice. He takes Akira's hands and pulls him to the edge of the bed. Isamu keeps his grip firm, even when his hands move from Akira's hands to his thighs and he plants himself the floor. Being on his knees has its perks, seeing Akira's dick was one of them. It was still covered in pesky boxer briefs, but Isamu's taking those off soon enough. He licks his lips, mostly for show, and it works.

  
  "Are you serious?" Akira says.

  
  "I always did want to do this. Now don't ruin it for me by being all...accommodating and stuff."

  
  "You mean like a decent boyfriend?"  
 

  "Yup. Just let me suck your dick, okay? Though I do have a rule."

  
  " _Isamu._ "

  
  "I think you'll like it! All you have to do is look at me. I was going to add pulling my hair a little bit, but we can do that next time." Next time feels a little foreign, but in a good way. Something to be explored, when Isamu learns patience. He'd much rather just get rough from the get go, but he wants Akira to learn with him. For that, he'll be okay with slow.

  
  That doesn't mean he won't have fun with it though.

  
  Isamu grabs Akira's thighs and leans forward to plant a raspberry on his bellybutton. He can hear Akira's snort, even though it's quiet. That's better.   
Then, Isamu sinks down. It's quick. Isamu hooks two of his fingers on the waistband Akira's underwear, pulling it down with a rough swipe. God if he can just get his mout--

  
  "Wait. We need condoms."

  
  "I can swallow. That's a thing I can do." And want to do. Akira needs to stop being so damn considerate.

  
  "I'd feel better this way, and I'm sure you will too. It probably tastes unpleasant."

  Isamu doesn't know what he's more floored by. The fact that Akira's so stubbornly considerate, or the fact that Isamu has not been subtle about wanting to swallow his boyfriend's cum. But he knows they'll need one for any penetration business, it wouldn't hurt to use two in one night.

  
  He can also say that he was totally right on one thing. When Akira crawls to the nightstand to get space condoms, he has a really nice ass. Isamu's still glad when Akira sits that pretty ass down, and he takes the liberty to roll the condom on nice and slow.

  
  Slow, huh? Maybe taking it slow has some hidden perks.

  
  So Isamu is slow wrapping his right hand around the base of Akira's dick. He does another lip licking show, just for show, and sees Akira gulp under his expression. His ghost of a touch. This isn't just good, it's downright satisfying. Isamu will take what he can get.

  
  _Slow_ , he reminds himself as he opens his mouth and hollows as much as he can, just for practice. It'll be a stretch, sucking cock tends to do that to you, he's not gonna romanticize it.

  
  But goddamn when he finally wraps his lips around Akira's tip, Isamu genuinely thinks his heart skips a beat. Like a fool, sure. But Akira's already all flushed and Isamu's barely touching him. He's sure if he reached out to touch Akira's chest, he'd feel a pounding heartbeat. But he doesn't, instead focusing on getting Akira's dick in his mouth.

  
  Again, he forces himself to go slow. Slow and steady and he'll win Akira over. He's already getting impatient by the time his nose meets his hand. He'll have to try deepthroating later, for now he'd rather do more fucking and less bickering.

  
  Isamu hollows his cheeks, finds a beat in his head, and starts to move. He makes sure he has a decent grip on the condom before bobbing back, making sure the underside of Akira's dick gets a nice lick. Isamu hears a small gasp. Good.

  
  Isamu only pulls back to leave a small kiss at the tip before looking up at Akira. To his word, his boyfriend hasn't looked away, and Isamu almost regrets it.   
Akira's eyes are clouded, dark in a way Isamu hasn't seen them. It's a cliche thought, but Isamu just wants more of that face. Isamu skims his free hand's index finger over Akira's thigh. It's slick. Just the way Isamu likes it.

  
  "Did you like that?"

  
  "What does it look like?"

  
  "I'd say you want me to lick you again. And I'll add something new to it. You'll like it, trust me?"

  
  "Of course. Just don't push yourself."

  
  Isamu's gonna give him a talk later. Key on later. Now's all about getting back to Akira's dick. Isamu lowers his head again, taking the underside of Akira's cock right on top of his tongue. Fuck being slow, Isamu steps up to languid, jerking Akira off with what his mouth can't reach. He has a hand planted on the floor, sure, but can't that be doing something else.

  
   Akira's balls are rather unoccupied, and Isamu plans on changing that. A bit of messy groping works like a charm, Akira keeps on talking, talking. Isamu registers a voice rather than words, and figures he should just make it fast.

  
   The rhythm quickly becomes erratic, all over the place. Isamu likes it this way, especially when his teeth start lightly running over Akira's cock and oh oh that's what Akira likes. Isamu can have a little bite to his head when it comes to it, maybe he should just do that now.

  
  "Isamu, for..." another moan, low and quiet, "fuck's sa-- _ah!_  I'm gonna come at this rate."

  Isamu has mixed feelings about the statement. Because he really likes this whole blowjob situation, but he also would appreciate having Akira's dick in his ass. He guesses Akira and him are in sync in this, because Isamu pulls back as soon as Akira starts to do it for him.

  
  "Next time, I'll finish you with my mouth. You were really cute."

  
  "Cute?"

  
  "Yeah, cute. Have a problem with that?" They're both smiling though, no need to finish the conversation. Isamu crawls back up to the bed, heading straight to the drawers to find a good old packet of space lube. He fucking loves this stuff.

  
  "I want to do it for you," Akira says. Isamu really should've noticed how close they are again. Isamu's back is against the headboard. Isamu must've been taking too long thinking, because Akira gives him a peck before going down.

  
  "Care to spread your legs?" Now that's just unfair. Akira's using _that_ voice. The commander and chief voice. It's less of a request and more of a command, and it's pretty hot. But still unfair.

  
  Isamu kind of hates how fast he does it. Not in a serious way, he'll ask for it again out of the bedroom, but it is a reminder of how gone he is. Isamu quickly discards his underwear and props himself, opens his legs a little wider than he's supposed too.

  
  "Like the view Chief?" Isamu can get used to the way Akira twitches at the word.

  
  Akira takes one look at the lube resting in Isamu's hand and snatches it. Isamu thought he was being slow earlier, but Akira's a different definition of the word. It's almost painful, the way Akira puts an indulgent amount of lube on his fingers. As if to spite him, Akira spreads them, letting Isamu see the glob of lube that lands between his fingers.

  
  "Wanna just, you know, do that in my ass? I'd appreciate it. Sure you would too."

  
  Akira has the gall to smile. Fucking smile, before bringing both head and tongue and fingers down to Isamu's ask. Isamu can feel the breath on his hole when Akira says:

  
  "Patience Moody, I'll get there."

  
  Isamu wants to say something back, truly. But it doesn't happen, mostly because he's so focused on Akira's fingers in his ass it's kinda hard to think of music else.   
It doesn't help Akira won't stop looking at him. His index finger's only halfway in and Isamu can feel himself melt into the sheets. He's a hypocrite, can dish it out but can't take it, but the stretch he gets by the time Akira's knuckle deep is something he's gonna have a tough time getting used to. Sort of. Isamu's not keeping a good grasp on his own noises, the little ums and an occasional ungh are something he's used to. But Akira's eating them up like putty.

  
  When Isamu slips and mewls, Akira is about a strong two fingers in. Then he laughs.

  
  "What if I was sensitive about that?" Isamu says, but he isn't fooling anyone. He's not sensitive about it at all. Really, he's thinking more about treasuring Akira's laughter in the moment, a cheesy thought, but it's true.

  
  "You're not and we both know it," way to state the obvious. Isamu rolls his eyes, releases the tension in his shoulders he didn't know he had. He doesn't like being controlled by nerves, but it happens. Not everyone can be as cool headed as his Akira.

  
  "So not cute, Can't you play a-- _fuck!_ " Akira manages to get his fingers in deeper in an instant, and Isamu loves it. He's pretty sure he says something along those lines, several times. He doesn't have to listen to himself to know he's a fan of repetition. Akira catches on quick too, even though the rest of him is still so goddamn slow.

  
  The kicker is when Akira really does spread his fingers apart, then closes them. The scissoring is a slow burn in Isamu's ass. Isamu's tempted to jerk himself off, but his fists are so tightly balled into the sheets he couldn't move them if he wanted to. His labored breath is the only thing about him that moves under Akira's touch.

  
  Isamu's eyes are slightly watery, chest slightly heaving, and he's the most surprised over the fact he hasn't cum yet. He feels something else come, is that a thumb? He'd have to blink to--

  
  Wait one fucking minute. That's not a finger. Isamu has to blink again, just to make sure he's seeing this right. But he doesn't have to see, because he feels something wet circle his hole.

  
  "You are...such an asshole. Protection my foot." Akira looks up, but not without a quick poke of his tongue inside Isamu.

  
  "Be patient, and it can go deeper." Okay, Isamu should have seen this coming. Of course his boyfriend's a tease. Isamu won't dignify that with a response. No way, no way.

  
  "Say," Akira moves a finger ever so slightly inside him, "would you like it to go deeper?"

  
  Isamu pauses, waits for Akira to make a move just for a moment. Akira has other plans, however, and for what seems like forever, stays completely still. Isamu hates how hoarse his voice sounds when he says it, but he's willing to throw his pride away at this point:

  
  "Won't you go deeper?"

  
  Well, not that much of his pride. He's glad Akira seems satisfied enough to put his mouth where his money is. Isamu thinks Akira's losing it a bit himself, because he's faster than before. Still slow for Isamu's preferences, but he's too busy moaning and trying not to cum to start complaining. Honestly, Akira should be grateful for that. He really is doing his best here.

  
  It's a miracle how Akira manages to have his tongue and fingers work at nearly the same tempo. When he scissors him, his tongue pushes further, and Isamu can feel the press of Akira's nose against him. If he decides to thrust with his fingers, always with a slight curl at the end, he lets hos tongue cover where his fingers don't. It's fairly predictable, but good enough for Isamu not to give a damn. But enough is enough, especially when Isamu happens to really want dick right now.

  
  "Hey, uhh _hh,_ " the last one's all drawn out the moment Akira pulls some trick with his tongue, "wanna put it in me? Your dick, that is."

  
  Akira takes it slow as he pulls his head out, "That's a good idea. Condom?" Stubborn Akira still keeps fingers in Isamu's ass while he grabs a new one.

  
  "You can't just. Keep them there. I mean it's flattering but come on, sit up and put the condom on you big baby."

  
  "You're one to talk, you're the one who mewled."

  
  "You're just itching for something aren't you? I'll give you something then." It's a fake pout at best, but Isamu does have a bit of a plan.

  
  Akira would sound a lot more convincing if his dick wasn't ridiculously hard, "Let's see what you've got." Akira draws his finger's out of Isamu's ass so fast Isamu almost jolts at the lack of touch. But he won't let that stop him. Akira's slipping on a condo on his own, and Isamu takes the opportunity to push him down on his back.

  
  "Are you?" Akira asks, more that a bit breathless at the idea.

  
  "Watch me baby, and you'll see _exactly_ what I can do." He finishes off with a smile, spreads himself, slowly just for Akira, and sinks down in a motion. Isamu's wanted to do this in general for a while, and then the whole falling in love thing happened, and now it's just Akira.

  
  "Do you know how pretty you look right now?" Isamu can't see the look on Akira's face when he says it, so he brushes some hair from his face. Akira's three kinds of flushed, with a small smile Isamu just wants to embrace. Isamu talks a good game about being hot shit, and he knows he has confidence.

  
  It's different when it's from someone you love, Isamu knows that much. But he didn't realize how different it can be. It's a bit of a punch in the face, that's the best metaphor he can think of. Like a punch in the face and it's so sudden when your world turns pink and red and covered in gold. Isamu thinks of the name Kogane. Glittering like gold in his mind, Isamu sees Akira for what seems like the first time.

  
  "I love you," Isamu says, and he's said it before, sure. It doesn't stop his heart from thrumming, heavy and fast and nervous, almost like him. He wants to lean down, but it's a tough reach even for him. That's when Akira sits up, careful enough to readjust Isamu. He completely forgot how strong Akira can be.

  
  Akira kisses Isamu with a steel heart and slick, almost pulsing limbs. Isamu, to his credit, loves every second of it, but he loves the way Akira says _I love you_ under his breath even more. Isamu also loves Akira actually thrusting upwards, and fast at this rate. He didn't expect it, and he's adoring the start of this.

  
  And the way Akira grabs his ass after the first experimental thrusts. Isamu's a good multitasker in this case. When he finally gets his own pace in tune with Akira's, he manages to wrap an arm around Akira's neck. It's occasional, but when Akira's losing speed, Isamu pulls him into a sloppy kiss. A bit of teeth helps get him going.

  
  In the future, they'll bicker about this. How did Akira come? The one in question will say it was a lot, it's only natural it happened so quickly. Isamu will think otherwise, because they both know what Isamu whispers after one of their sloppy kisses

  
  "Next time," Isamu's teeth, between the movements of his body, brush against Akira's earlobe, "I'm not gonna say no to you cumming in me next time."

  
  It's a matter of half a second. and Isamu's not all that let down. He's got marks on his ass that prove he had a good time. Akira is different, and he's quick enough to jerk Isamu off before doing anything else. It's so fast, Akira's still inside him, and Isamu comes in what feels like a goddamn blink.

  
  The condom's tied up, Isamu managed to toss it into the trash bin despite Akira's look. But they're smiling at the end. Isamu wraps his arms around Akira's neck, curling up besides him.

  
  "We're going to catch a cold," Akira says, but he's not protesting.

  
  "But I wanna hug you?"

  
  "Under the blankets." Stubborn. But Isamu'll give him hell for something else, another time. They get closer to the headboard and pillows, then under the blankets. Isamu being the faster one and getting the privilege of pulling Akira in.

  
  It isn't going to be like this forever, but when Isamu gets the chance to see Akira like this, to have that fortune, he can wish it would with all the might he's got.

**Author's Note:**

> blows a kiss 4 my enablers.


End file.
